


Wish You Were Here

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Multi, my little soft boys, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a short blurb based on the song wish you were here by pink floyd. specifically the lyric “we’re just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl year after year”, even though it’s four, not two :).





	Wish You Were Here

There was never any doubt in anyone’s mind as to the bond between Ben, Joe, Gwil, and Rami. Nobody ever paid any mind to how Rami and Joe knew each other from before, though, and how close they were from filming The Pacific over a decade ago. 

The two men would often be found napping on couches together in their trailers, or going out to dinner without the other cast members, or just spending every day together while still being inseparable. Joe and Rami got on from the very beginning, and never let their thing die. They brought their chemistry with them every day to the BoRhap set, and it spread throughout the months spent filming. 

Within a month, the four had called themselves the band, and unironically at that. Within three, they had their own communal room titled “The Band & Allen”, which was written in Ben’s cursive handwriting and added on to by Gwilym’s neat print. They spent most of their time there, all preferring to have company than to be alone in a trailer. 

Within 5 months, they were all napping together on two couches; most of the time it was Gwilym stretched out longways with Ben snoring away on his chest and Rami kicking a reclining seat out with Joe’s head in his lap. Later on it had drifted to a pile on one couch; Rami and Gwilym reclined while Ben had his head in Rami’s lap and Joe’s in Gwilym’s, but also touching the other person laying longways. 

It escalated to the point where Lucy and Allen had bought them a king-sized blow up mattress and sheets so they could all cuddle together. They used it a lot more than they would admit to, but Lucy and Allen knew it was a good investment for them. There was a time they pulled it out for a scene with Aaron, who laughed at them and refused to get in the way of their naps. 

Then, one day, Rami was called to hair and makeup before anyone else. He was on the end behind Ben, so he wouldn’t have any trouble getting out of bed, but he still felt guilty he was leaving Ben with a cold back. “Bye,” he mumbled, kissing Ben’s neck gently and rolling off to the floor and headed to set. Ben smiled, putting a hand of his neck and rolled over. “Bye,” he whispered out, mostly to himself. 

From then on, it was common practice for Rami and Ben to kiss their goodbyes on the cheek, and eventually Joe and Gwilym caught up with it. They were kissing, napping, and confusing with it. Lucy, Allen and Aaron had bets on when they would realize that what they were doing wasn’t normal for regular friends. Lucy had it on a month, Allen had it for 6, and Aaron had bet never. 

Soon enough, they had realized it wasn’t normal. Joe was inviting Gwilym out to dinner, and Ben had whined about how much he wanted to go out on a date, and Rami had joined. They had all agreed to go out to an iHop, only because it was the one place they could all sit together and be affectionate without drawing any special attention to their situation. 

“Wait, are we on a date?” Joe asked, finishing his meal first. “Wasn’t that what you and Gwil were doing?” Ben replied, setting his hand on the back of the booth behind said man. “We were just going out. We wouldn’t do anything special without you,” Gwilym said, his voice soft as he looked deep into Ben’s eyes. “Thank you,” Ben smiled, wrapping his arm around Gwilym. 

“Our boys are so cute,” Rami mumbled into Joe’s ear. He still seemed shocked from it all. “What are we?” he blurted out quickly. They all thought about it for a while, but Gwilym answered for them: “we’re whatever we want to be, Joe.” And that was that. Since it was closer to a month, Lucy got the money. 

If at all possible, they spent more time with each other off set, even going as far as having movie nights cuddled up together on one of their couches or floors, wrapped up in blankets and each other’s arms. They subconsciously gravitated towards Gwilym’s house, mostly because his couch was a large, comfy sectional and his carpet was fluffy. An added factor was that he had a king sized bed for when they realized they were tired enough to move to his room. 

Ben, Joe and Rami began to keep clothes there after realizing how uncomfortable is it to sleep in jeans and how gross it is to shower in the morning and put the same clothes on afterwards. Ben and Gwilym just slept in pajama pants, Joe slept in an old shirt and shorts, and Rami slept in a shirt and his boxers. Nobody cared what they wore, though. It was about spending time together and then sleeping. 

It was commonplace for good night kisses, and only good morning kisses after a shower/brushing teeth. Sometimes one would shower and the other three would brush their teeth, and sometimes it was 2,3, or all 4 of them showering together and then brushing their teeth. Again, it didn’t feel unnatural for them to be this close. 

Then, one movie night, something happened out of the blue. It wasn’t unwelcome, just surprising. While watching Papillon, Rami was getting bored of himself. “Do you really think this is a good movie?” he asked rhetorically. Ben looked at him with seriousness and tears in his eyes. Without thinking he leaned in and kissed Rami with passion, letting his tears spill from his eyes to Rami’s cheeks. “It’s a beautiful movie,” he said quietly, pulling away to continue watching the movie. “And that was a beautiful image,” Gwilym said cheekily, making Rami slap him. He was in awe of Ben. 

He pulled the youngest into his lap, muscular back pressed into his very much lacking chest, arms around his waist and face pressed into the crook of his shoulder. “What are you doing?” Ben whispered without protest. “You enthrall me,” Rami said, and Ben watched on without another word. 

From then on, they weren’t strangers to the other’s advances. Making out was normal, hands on thighs and even higher, and the occasional grind was a thing. None of them dared to step past the invisible line that was drawn above the waist. Until the one fateful morning that changed everything, at least. 

Rami was making pancakes in Gwilym’s kitchen after waking up from the movie night before. He was only in one of Gwilym’s old shirts and his underwear, but the shirt was long enough on him to cover up to the middle of his thigh. Ben had stomped down stairs, yawning loudly as he made his way into the kitchen. 

He stopped behind Rami and looped his hands around his hips, pressing his face into the back of his neck. “Morning, dear,” Rami said, one of his little quirks left over from Freddie. “Mmph, mornin’,” Ben replied, kissing the back of his neck gently. Rami squirmed, flipping a pancake on to a plate with stacks already made. He turned off the stovetop and turned to face Ben. 

Ben didn’t really move his hands, but Rami snaked his around Ben’s neck. “Are you even awake yet?” Rami laughed, and Ben shook his head. “Of course not. It’s before noon, you should know this,” Ben smiled, and Rami shook his head. “I think I can wake you up,” he said quietly, leaning in to kiss him, hopefully conveying this was the payback for that first kiss a few weeks ago. 

“Mph,” Ben said, pulling away from the kiss momentarily to look at Rami. “I fucking love you,” he said quickly, and Rami grinned. “I love you too,” he said happily, waiting for Ben before continuing. “A-and I just want to show you-,” he said, putting his hands on Rami’s hips underneath Gwilym’s shirt, thumbs slipping into the waistband of his underwear. Rami’s breath hitched as Ben slid to his knees, pulling the boxers down with him. 

There, right in the middle of their boyfriend’s (?) kitchen, Ben gave Rami the best blowie he’d ever had. Right as he came, he realized Joe and Gwilym had been watching in wonder. “Hey, pretty boy, it might be my turn,” Gwilym said, walking over to Ben, who was still on the ground. He had cum on his face, lips parted and eyes dilated. Rami was still trying to come down from the high as he reached over to kiss Joe lustfully. 

Gwilym wrapped his long fingers in Ben’s hair and presented himself for Ben, who eagerly took to it. This was only the second time in life he had done it, although he was pretty confident in his skills if he could get Gwilym’s knees to buckle. 

Gwilym came hard, but pulled out in time so that Ben didn’t have to swallow it all. “Good morning to you, too,” Ben rasped, more cum on his face. He rocked back onto his feet, a little dizzy and more than satisfied. Joe helped him up and kissed him, wiping away all of the cum and relishing it. 

“And you’ve made pancakes,” Gwilym said with a smile and a kiss to Rami’s cheek, serving himself. Joe kissed Ben playfully, supporting him slightly. “None of that was fair,” Ben said, voice groggy. He coughed so it would clear. “How was that not fair? You agreed,” Rami reminded him, having a pancake ripped apart and put into his mouth by Gwilym. 

“I said I love you and you took advantage of me,” Ben pouted, and Gwilym and Joe stopped in their tracks, whipping around to look at him. “You did what?” Joe demanded, and Ben crossed his arms. “You heard me! I love you!” he said, and the two men flocked to him. They kissed all over his face and pulled him close, repeating I love you/the kisses over and over until he was giggling. 

“I love you too!” Rami protested, waiting for his kisses. “You took advantage of me,” Ben said again, and Gwilym kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist. “I’m sorry, baby. I love you very much,” he said with a smile. Ben fake pouted, and Joe laughed at him. 

“What are you laughing about?” Ben demanded, trying not to smile. “You just look cute, is all,” Joe shrugged. Ben stalked over and pinned him to the counter, thigh pressed in between his legs and arms held out to the side by Ben’s. “Is this cute?” he mumbled into Joe’s ear, who put his face in Ben’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t say cute, but I would say so fucking attractive it’s crazy,” Joe said, making Ben smile. 

Ben wrapped his fingers in Joe’s grown-out perm afro and kissed him hard, letting Joe grind down on his thigh. “Why don’t we eat and give them some space?” Rami said, tugging Gwilym out of the kitchen with a smirk. 

From then on, everything was fair game. Honestly, they were just lost souls who found solace together in one another’s apartments. Finally, Gwilym was itching to make it real. 

They were hanging out at Rami’s house, Joe and him sitting on the couch hand in hand while Ben sat on the floor playing with Frankie. She was slowly getting more and more tired, so she eventually curled up next to Ben. Gwilym was in the kitchen fixing up bowls of ice cream for him and Joe (Rami and Ben were full from dinner). 

Gwilym watched with contempt at the boys watching TV animatedly. He smiled, picking up the bowls carelessly. My boys, he thought, and the he scolded himself. Not my boys! his brain yelled, and he scared himself, causing the bowls to crash down onto the ground on top of Gwilym’s foot. 

“Ah, fuck!” he exclaimed, stepping back from the shattered mock-porcelain. The other three ran into the room to see what was going on, but Gwilym wouldn’t let them in. “If you’re going to come in, put on rubber soled shoes,” he said, pointing to the shoe rack by the entryway. “Gwil, your foot is bleeding,” Ben said, pointing. 

“I know, Ben. It hurt like a bitch, so if it wasn’t bleeding I’d be even more pissed than I am,” he said, looking around for the broom. Rami handed it to him wordlessly, and Gwilym began sweeping up shards quickly. “When you’re done, we’re going to fix you up, okay?” Joe said, eyeing him worriedly. “Thank you, mum,” Gwil said sarcastically. 

“What even caused you to drop the bowls?” Rami asked, putting a hand on his hip. “Nothing,” Gwilym grumbled. “So you drop bowls as a profession? Take me now,” Joe said, fake swooning. “If I tell you, it would be weird. I’m not going to,” Gwilym said, throwing the shards into the trash can. “Can’t be any weirder than us all in bed. C’mon, Gwil,” Ben said softly, padding across the floor to Gwilym almost silently. 

Gwilym reached his arms out around Ben into a loose hug. “Do you remember when we talked about what we wanted to be? Us together?” he asked, and he could feel Ben nod as he watched Rami and Joe do the same. “And we didn’t specify that we’re exclusive. It crossed my mind you could’ve had anyone else in between our times,” he said, an arm wrapped around Ben even as he pulled away. 

“I’ve never had anyone outside of you all since we started,” Joe said, and Rami nodded in agreement. “Me neither,” Ben said. “Neither have I. It still worried me,” Gwilym said. “And that we don’t get to tell people about each other. Like when we go to events I have to choose one of you to be my boyfriend for the night. Fuck, I want all of you to be my boyfriend.” 

Ben lit up with a smile. “I wanna be your boyfriend too,” he said up to Gwilym. Rami smiled and laughed, leaning his head against the wall. “That sounds like everything I’ve ever wanted,” he said, and Gwilym smiled back at him. 

Joe looked frantic. “I know this is scary for you,” Gwilym said. “And I know this isn’t what you wanted from us, but we aren’t going to leave you behind or force a label on you.” Joe calmed. “It’s not that I don’t want to be your boyfriend, it’s that I’m scared of what it means for me,” Joe mumbled, and they all made sympathetic looks his way. 

“Stop that,” he said, shifting uncomfortably. “Are you worried about your mom?” Ben asked. “Yes,” Joe answered sheepishly. “Joe, she loves you so very much. She would never stop loving you because of who you love,” Ben said. 

Joe stepped into the kitchen to cross over to Ben, smashing their lips together. “You’re so wise,” he laughed, making Ben laugh as well. “Is that a yes? To being boyfriends?” Ben asked him with a smile. “Yes,” Joe nodded happily. “And to you, yes,” he said to Gwilym, kissing him deeply. “And to you, yes,” he said to Rami, wrapping his arms around his new man’s neck. 

Gwilym breathed a sigh of relief. “God, I love you all,” he said, pulling them all into a hug. “Sap,” Rami muttered, and Gwil shot him a smirk. “You know it, baby,” he said with a peck to Rami’s lips, making him and the others chuckle. 

And they were happy. And that’s all that matters to them.


End file.
